dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Oolong
|Race = Animal-type EarthlingDaizenshuu 4, 1995 (Pig) |Gender = Male |Date of birth = September 23, Age 740http://www.kanzenshuu.com/translations/weekly-jump-1986-37-character-biography-data/ Weekly Shōnen Jump #37, August 1986 |Date of death = May 8, Age 774 Age 779 |Height=121 cm (4')[http://www.kanzentai.com/trans-daiz07.php?m=03&id=character_m-o#oolong Oolong profile, Daizenshuu 7, 1996] |Weight = 32 kg (71 lbs) |Address = Octagon Village (Formerly) Oolong's mansion |FamConnect = |Counterparts = Future Oolong }} is a protagonist in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga and its anime adaptation Dragon Ball, making minor appearances in Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT as well. He is an anthropomorphic, shapeshifting pig who met Bulma and Goku while on their quest finding the Dragon Balls. After their adventure, he begins living at Capsule Corporation in West City. He plays a large role in the beginning of Dragon Ball, but by the end of Dragon Ball Z, he just shows up from time to time in the company of Master Roshi. Overview Concept and creation Oolong is loosely based on the character Zhu Bajie from the classic Chinese novel Journey to the West. In Akira Toriyama's early manga Dragon Boy, the character Binyao was an early take on the character with the same personality and abilities, but with Puar's appearance. In the first draft of Dragon Ball, Toriyama drew upon Zhu Bajie's traditional iconography and depicted Oolong as a large anthropomorphic pig bearing a war rake. The character's current form was developed in the third draft of the manga. Appearance Oolong's normal form is of a humanoid pig, standing about three feet tall with pale pink skin. Initially, he wore a Korean War-era Chinese People's Liberation Army (PLA) uniform, although later he tended to dress in trousers, button-down shirts or vests, and suspenders. The fact that Oolong is a pig wearing a Chinese Communist army uniform implies Akira Toriyama's message behind this character. Also, Oolong has a darker attitude in his early appearances. This whole concept is dropped with the beginning of the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament. Personality Like Master Roshi, he enjoys smoking cigars and is a pervert, but considerably less so. His favorite hobby is collecting women's underwear. Oolong is cynical and cowardly, and he is not hesitant to admit it; in fact, he is downright proud of his wimpish traits. Ironically Oolong is three years younger than Goku, Bulma points this out with the line "what kind of kid acts like a middle aged pervert" in the original Japanese version of episode 6. A running gag in both Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z is Oolong constantly being beaten up by Bulma during the World Martial Arts Tournaments due to her anxiety over the fighting. At one point, Bulma became so habitually accustomed to this that when Oolong moved away from Bulma before she could hit him, she found it surprising and looked for him. He is also there to provide comic relief and is often very sarcastic. He is also perceptive enough to realize the anonymous female fighter at the 23rd World Tournament was in fact the grown-up Chi-Chi, a revelation that shocked the rest of his friends none of whom recognized her. Biography Background Oolong was born in Octagon Village, a village filled with other talking perverted pigs like himself.Daizenshuu 7, 1996 He was expelled from the kindergarten there for kidnapping a teacher.Dragon Ball episode 149, "Dress in Flames" He later attended the Shapeshifting Academy where he always bullied Puar around for lunch money, but was eventually expelled for stealing the teacher's panties (papers in the dub).Dragon Ball chapter 8, "One, Two, Yamcha-Cha!"Dragon Ball episode 5, "Yamcha the Desert Bandit" He was able to get a nice mansion next to Aru Village by ripping off lots of people.Dragon Ball chapter 6, "So Long, Oolong!"Dragon Ball episode 4, "Oolong the Terrible" ''Dragon Ball'' Emperor Pilaf Saga Oolong became known as a demon by the residents of Aru Village, since he kidnapped their young women to take care of his house. Unfortunately for him, the young women were quite comfortable being stolen and living in wealth. While trying to claim Pochawompa as his next girl (which he actually planned to be the one he marries), he is stopped by Goku who defeats him and makes him release the girls he previously kidnapped.Dragon Ball chapter 5, "Oo! Oo! Oolong!" Bulma decides that he might be useful on her Dragon Ball quest and persuades him to join their expedition. While heading out with them, Oolong disagrees with the whole idea of going. When he finds out that they are heading to Fire Mountain, Oolong tries to ditch them by transforming into a fish, but he fails as he is captured again. Bulma gives him a "vitamin" that causes him to have to go to the bathroom anytime someone whistles "Piggy!" which Bulma uses to make him obey her and not try to leave. Since Bulma loses her Capsule case in a river, the gang is forced to walk the Diablo Desert where Oolong meets up with Puar, a former classmate of which he bullied, teamed up with a desert bandit named Yamcha.Dragon Ball chapter 7, "Yamcha and Pu'ar" After Yamcha and Puar flee their fight against Goku, Oolong provided the gang with his House-Wagon for the night. That night Oolong learns from Goku about their quest for the Dragon Balls and that they have the power to grant any wish. After giving Goku and Bulma juice that puts them to sleep, he is planning to steal the Dragon Balls and sneaks up to Bulma's room during the night. Meanwhile, Puar, disguised as Goku, goes upstairs to Oolong. Not wanting Goku to snitch at Bulma that he was upstairs in the bedroom, Oolong takes the form of Bulma and is led outside by the false Goku. After Oolong's five minutes are up, he transforms back to his original form causing Puar to transform in shock that the real Bulma is still in the House-Wagon with Yamcha. The next morning Oolong begins to drive the House-Wagon towards Fire Mountain but is shot down by Yamcha. Oolong is given a new car by Yamcha after Goku defeats him.Dragon Ball chapter 9, "Dragon Balls in Danger"Dragon Ball chapter 10, "Onward to Fry-Pan..."Dragon Ball episode 6, "Keep an Eye on the Dragon Balls" Two days later, Oolong and the rest of the gang arrive at Fire Mountain. While not wanting to go near the mountain due to the risk of possibly encountering the Ox-King, Bulma still forces him to go. Oolong and Bulma end up meeting the Ox-King while Goku is away trying to get in the castle. Oolong wet his pants while he appears and is going to be killed but then finds out that they are friends with Gohan's grandson Goku and spares them. Oolong waits at Fire Mountain with Bulma and the Ox-King so Goku and the Ox-King's daughter Chi-Chi can retrieve his former teacher Master Roshi to help put out the Flames on his castle. Master Roshi puts the flames out but for the price of allowing him to touch Bulma's breasts which Bulma forces Oolong to transform into her so Roshi can touch them. Oolong takes it to far by completely exposing Bulma's breasts and allowing Roshi to put his face between them, which makes Bulma angry as it reflects badly on her (as Roshi was unaware it was actually Oolong in Bulma's form). While heading to the next location of a Dragon Ball, they stop at Monster Carrot's Village to refill on gas but Goku ends up messing with the Rabbit Mob causing their leader Monster Carrot to turn Bulma into a Carrot, but Oolong drives away and avoids the conflict until it is all over. Five of the Dragon Balls that they gained on their quest are stolen by Shu when heading towards Pilaf's Castle. The gang is forced to team up with Yamcha and Puar who are following them from a distance for some time. When arriving at Pilaf's Castle, Goku's four star ball is stolen by having everyone trapped in a room and put to sleep with gas. Oolong and Puar are able to fly out of a hole made by Goku's Kamehameha so they can prevent Emperor Pilaf's plan to wish himself world domination. Oolong ends up preventing the wish by quickly jumping in and telling Shenron that he wants a girl's pair of panties (in the English dub, he wished for "Comfort in a pair of underwear"). After the wish, Emperor Pilaf becomes angry and has Oolong and the others put into a cell that will fry them by morning. Oolong and the others are able to escape when Goku transforms into a Great Ape from looking at the Full Moon. Oolong helps Yamcha and Puar cut off Goku's tail after the destruction of Pilaf's Castle to revert him to his normal state. Once Goku wakes up, Oolong gives Goku his pants since Goku's clothes were torn off in his transformation. While saying goodbye to Goku, Oolong heads with Bulma, Yamcha and Puar to West City. Tournament Saga On the way to West City, the plane Oolong is riding with the rest of the gang crashes in the jungle, making everybody walk the rest of the way.Dragon Ball episode 14, "Goku's Rival" When back at West City, he stays with Bulma, and Puar to watch Yamcha train and even keeps Bulma company when he leaves to train in the wild for the upcoming tournament. He attends the 21st World Martial Arts Tournament with his friends where he meets back up with Goku and meets Krillin as well. Since non competitors are not allowed to watch the Elimination Rounds, Bulma forces Oolong to let her use him as a stool so she can watch Yamcha fight. In the main tournament, he is seen in the crowd with Bulma and Puar cheering on Goku, Krillin, and Yamcha in their fights. Red Ribbon Army Saga Oolong is first seen heading with Yamcha and Puar for Dream Land, a newly built amusement park in town. When they meet Goku, Oolong and Puar are telling Yamcha about how bad Bulma is for him. Bulma pops out of Goku's shirt and yells at Yamcha for talking behind her back. At Dream Land, he and the group meet Hasky, who is disguised as a fortune teller. Later, Oolong is seen at Kame House, and then at the Red Ribbon Army Headquarters as he and everybody else from the Dragon Team wants to help Goku fight the Red Ribbon Army. King Piccolo Saga Oolong appears at the 22nd World Tournament as a spectator to cheer on his friends. At the Tournament they learn of Master Roshi's rival Master Shen and his two students Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu. Tien is set on beating Goku in the Tournament to avenge Master Shen's brother, Mercenary Tao. After the tournament, Tien and Chiaotzu become friends with the others. Later they find that Krillin is found murdered by a monstrous killer. Piccolo Jr. Saga Three years later, Oolong also is the only one to have deduced the true identity of the mysterious female fighter that Goku has to face in the preliminaries (even stating "See, I told you so" while every one of Goku's friends was shocked to learn her true identity). At the end of the Piccolo Jr. Saga in the anime only (in episode "Dress in Flames"), Chi-Chi and Fortuneteller Baba end up in a village occupied by Oolong-esque pig people. Jasmine and Oonaan claim to know Oolong and think he is a big pervert, but their attempts to spy on Chi-Chi and Baba in the village's hot spring show that they are not any less perverted than he is. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Saiyan Saga Six years later, he asks Shenron if he can kill the Saiyans instead of reviving Goku, but Shenron says he cannot do this. At Kame House, he watches the battle against the Saiyans from television, and later with Fortuneteller Baba's Crystal Ball. In a rare moment of compassion, he cries out when Puar faints, their rivalry long forgotten. Frieza Saga Oolong, along with Puar and Dr. Brief, watch Goku in the Capsule Corporation spaceship head to Namek to help his friends collect the Dragon Balls to revive their fallen friends. They become concerned for Goku when his ship malfunctions in a storm, but cheer when Goku is fine. Later, Oolong, Puar, Master Roshi, Yajirobe and Chi-Chi try to go to Namek with Dr. Brief's ship, but to Oolong's delight, their ship breaks down before takeoff. In the anime, some months later, Oolong is at Kame House for a party with everyone but is infected by Garlic Jr.'s Black Water Mist. However, he is later cured along with everyone on Earth by the Sacred Water. Cell Saga A year has passed since the defeat of Frieza. Oolong is at the Capsule Corporation when Vegeta returns to Earth. Later, everybody senses that Frieza is alive and headed to Earth. Three years later, Oolong stays at the Kame House with the others, waiting from news of their friends. When the others bring a sick Goku to Kame House to hide from the androids, he watches on TV as a monster named Cell attacks people in Gingertown. Later, Kame House is flooded with water due to the final transformation on Cell. He then, along with Master Roshi, attended Capsule Corps. to locate where Cell's going to broadcast his Cell Games. They accidentally find Cell while Roshi and he are watching a female exercise channel, with Cell rising through the floor. Majin Buu Saga Seven years later, Goku is allowed to come back to earth for one day. Oolong is at the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament supporting his friends and later goes with Bulma and the others look for the Dragon Balls. Oolong must later take refuge from Majin Buu on Kami's lookout. A day later, he is turned into chocolate and eaten by Super Buu. Later during the battle between Goku and Kid Buu his life is later restored with everyone else on the planet by a wish by Porunga and later gives his powers to Goku's Spirit Bomb to defeat Kid Buu. He later appears at Bulma's house for a party. ''Dragon Ball Super'' God of Destruction Beerus Saga Oolong joins Bulma for her birthday party. He along with Master Roshi were lustfully scouring women on the beach, but Chi-Chi stops them for setting a bad example for the kids. When giving Earth a chance to redeem themselves from being destroyed, Beerus chooses Oolong to have a rock-paper-scissors match. Oolong was chosen due to the fact that he is pink and was thought by Beerus to be part of the same race as Good Buu. Oolong was scared to play as the destruction of Earth was in his hands but was encouraged to do so. Oolong and Beerus match scissors the first time around. Oolong is accused by Beerus of cheating but proves him wrong. He went again and matched scissors the second time. Bulma sees this as a dangerous situation and told Oolong if he won, he would have a feast made by Bulma. The third and final time, Oolong lost by using scissors again, Beerus using rock. Puar, furious, attacks Oolong for not making the right choice. After Oolong loses, Beerus charges a Sphere of Destruction, but before before he can Goku returns. Later, during Goku's fight with Beerus, Bulma gathers a bunch of passengers on the ship in her space-pod to get a better view of the fight. Oolong chooses to go, along with Yamcha and Puar. Golden Frieza Saga Oolong is killed with most of the Earth's population when Frieza blew up the planet. However their deaths were undone when Whis rewinded time by three minutes. Universe 6 Saga Oolong accompanies the other Z-Fighters to the Nameless Planet to spectate the Tournament of Destroyers. After the tournament, Oolong rides the Cube with the others as the wish with the Super Dragon Balls has been made, and then returns to Earth. Copy-Vegeta Saga "Future" Trunks Saga Universe Survival Saga Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga When Moro along with the Galactic Bandit Brigade arrive on Earth, Oolong heads over to the Lookout along with several others. Thanks to Bulma, Oolong watches the battles taking place on the ground below on monitors and is unnerved when he sees the three female convicts, Miza, Iwaza and Kikaza fuse together. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Prison Planet Saga Oolong is taken by Fu from around the time of the end of the Emperor Pilaf Saga and placed in the Slum Area of the Prison Planet. He encounters Future Trunks and Cooler after they have taken down Bojack and then accompany them to the Green Area. During the battle with Cunber, Oolong impersonates Goku in order to lure the evil Saiyan away in order to buy time for Future Mai to give Goku and Vegeta the Potara so that they can fuse. Using his Ramen Robot form, Oolong recovers Goku and Vegeta's injured bodies, then after a minute has passed, transforms into a rocket in order to get far away from the nearby action. Along the way he see's Ozotto summoning Shenron and steals his wish at the last second by asking for all the prisoners to be released and shortly after ward he is presumably returned to where he came from. Peaceful World Saga Ten years after Majin Buu's defeat, Oolong is at the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, once again supporting his friends. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Baby Saga Years later, when the Earth is about to explode, he moves with everyone else to the new Tuffle Planet, and later reappears at the Capsule Corporation in a party. Shadow Dragon Saga Oolong appears in one of Goku's flashbacks in Until We Meet Again. Film appearances ''Curse of the Blood Rubies'' Oolong appears shape shifted into an Ogre and scares Pansy as she strolls through the woods. When Goku comes to her aid, Oolong attempts to threaten him but it doesn't work. After seeing Goku easily split a tree in half, Oolong transforms into a bat to escape. Goku and Oolong soon run into the desert bandit Yamcha and his old classmate Puar and Oolong asks Goku if he can beat him. After the dust has settled, Oolong joins Goku, Bulma and Pansy to visit Master Roshi at Kame House. Bulma spots Master Roshi's Dragon Ball and he lets her have it on the condition that she show off her breasts which she agrees to but makes Oolong take her place using his abilities. Afterwards Oolong accompanies the others on the rest of their adventure as Goku defeats King Gurumes and Pansy uses Shenron to restore her land. ''Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle'' Oolong arrives at Kame House along with Bulma, Yamcha and Puar for a visit while on summer vacation. After Master Roshi tells them that Goku and Krillin have gone to the Devil's Hand, the group head there by plane to look for them. While in the vicinity, the plane crash lands and they become separated from Bulma. They later find her captured and tied to a chair, surrounded by monsters. Oolong and Puar shape shift into monsters as a disguise and approach Bulma in the hopes of freeing her but Oolong reverts to his normal appearance and the group get captured and encased in a stone wall along with Goku and Krillin. They are freed from the wall unexpectedly after Goku stares at the full moon and transforms into a Great Ape before chasing his friends through the castle. Goku eventually returns to normal thanks to Puar cutting off his tail and after he defeats Lucifer, Oolong and the others return home and take a picture to celebrate their victory. ''Mystical Adventure'' Oolong accompanies Bulma, Yamcha and Puar in an airplane as they search for the Dragon Balls. However they are attacked by the Mifan Army who are also in search of them. They survive the assault and later while playing cards, Bulma comes up with a plan and offers to give Oolong her spy bot so that he can watch the Volleyball Tournament in exchange for him using his shape shifting abilities. While outside the Mifan castle, Oolong transforms into Master Shen and Puar into Chiaotzu and are able to make their way inside where they find the Dragon Balls but set off an alarm in the process. Goku and his friends eventually help stop the Mifan Army and return the Kingdom of Mifan to peace. ''The Path to Power'' Oolong appears in the desert as a large bull to block the road that Bulma and Goku are driving along and demands that he be given the girl. He is unable to impress Goku with his transformations and soon runs out of time, reverting to his true appearance, a pig. They are attacked by Yamcha and Puar who he recognises from shape-shifting school and after they flee, Oolong joins Goku and Bulma on their journey to find the Dragon Balls. They come across the Red Ribbon Army along the way and Oolong and the others are eventually captured and imprisoned shortly after meeting Master Roshi. Oolong is able to transform into a key which they use to escape before witnessing Goku take out the remainder of the army and Staff Officer Black. ''The World's Strongest'' Soon after discovering the Dragon Balls have all gathered in one place, Oolong steals Bulma's Dragon Radar, and lures Gohan with him to the Tsumisumbri Mountains to verify their discovery and hopefully wish for another pair of panties. However, they instead ended up witnessing Dr. Kochin use the Dragon Balls to unseal Dr. Wheelo's Fortress from the arctic. He and Gohan were nearly killed by Kochin's Bio-men, but Piccolo ultimately ended up saving them, although at the cost of seemingly getting killed. After Bulma and Master Roshi ended up disappearing, Chi-Chi and Goku suspect that Oolong and Gohan knew something about the event and eventually admits to what they saw. ''The Tree of Might'' Oolong goes camping with Gohan, Krillin and Bulma but unfortunately during the night, an unknown object lands in the forest and sets it on fire. When everyone gathers the Dragon Ball's and summons Shenron, Oolong is visibly nervous seeing him. After Turles and the Tree of Might are destroy, everyone goes on another camping trip and Oolong tries to pet Icarus only for him to get snapped at. ''Lord Slug'' Oolong is in Dr. Brief's laboratory when he hears the bad news of asteroid heading towards Earth and suggests destroying. After it lands on Earth, Oolong along with Gohan, Icarus and Bulma, head to its location. He gets into a panic when the invaders begin to shoot at and attack the locals. At night, despite not wanting to, he heads back to the location of the ship with Gohan. When the invaders spot them, Oolong plays dead and gets tramped on as the invaders rush over to attack Gohan. After Goku defeats Lord Slug, Oolong rushes over to him overjoyed. ''Cooler's Revenge'' Oolong participated in a camping trip with Krillin, Gohan, Icarus, and Goku. However, their camping trip ended up short lived due to an ambush conducted by Cooler's Armored Squadron. Oolong intended to retreat, although Goku's arrival made this unnecessary. He later stayed behind and had Icarus lick Krillin to have him regain consciousness. They eventually tried to search for Goku and Gohan while at the same time evading the Armored Squadron, eventually finding them in a collapsed cave. Oolong, alongside Icarus, also went to try and find any surviving animals that were caught in the Armored Squadron's destruction of the surrounding area at Goku's request. Oolong later watched over Goku (who had been gravely wounded from an attack by Cooler), while Gohan and Icarus went to retrieve Senzu Beans for Goku. Salza, when his Scouter detected Goku's power increase, initially guessed in shock that Oolong may be the source of the increased power level. Oolong later panicked when Cooler attempted to telekinetically destroy the planet. He later rendezvoused with the group, also witnessing Salza being killed by Piccolo after a failed attempt at ambushing them. ''The Return of Cooler'' Oolong goes to New Namek with Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, Yajirobe, and Master Roshi. There he finds that the planet has been taken over by the Big Gete Star and the Namekians are being enslaved by the Cyclopian Guards. He threatens them to leave but is in actuality standing and facing away from them out of fear. Oolong, Yajirobe and Master Roshi are the first to be captured by the Guards where they are brought into the Big Gete Star and are imprisoned by the Guide Robo. Oolong and the others watch in horror from behind bars as Yajirobe is almost sawed in half. However everyone is saved when Goku and Vegeta destroy the Meta-Cooler Core, managing to escape from an exploding ship in time. ''Super Android 13! Oolong attempts to attend a swimsuit model show with Master Roshi, Krillin, and Future Trunks (the latter being reluctant). However, the event was running late, eventually resorting to peeking inside the dressing rooms. They eventually regrouped with the Son family at the city, revealing that they had mixed up the dates of the show. After an attempt at Goku's life that nearly resulted in several deaths by Androids 14 and 15, Oolong, Roshi and Chi-Chi, were evacuated to a safe area. He later appears when Oolong pays a visit to the Dragon Team at the hospital, also making a smart remark at Krillin's expense, resulting in Krillin activating his earlier sustained injuries in an attempt to grab him in revenge. ''Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan Oolong participated in the hanami picnic at the park, and unintentionally accompanies Vegeta to New Planet Vegeta while trying to stop Master Roshi from boarding the spaceship. He then spent time trying to take care of a hungover Master Roshi, also whacking him with a mallet to supply him with "medicine." Oolong also expressed disgust with Vegeta's hotheadedness when he rushed with Broly to confront the Legendary Super Saiyan at Planet Totokama. He later participated with Roshi and a newly arrived Goku in a feast prepared by Paragus, and also threatened to eat the entire banquet if Goku didn't hurry up and eat. Oolong later attempted to warn an irate Master Roshi that Paragus is not going to let him or the other Z Fighters leave, but Roshi ignored him, and proceeded to literally drag Oolong by the ears to Paragus to voice his complaints as Paragus was trying to restrain his son from attacking Goku. He later ended up having his feet tickled by Roshi while asleep, also briefly waking up in agony after his foot was bitten by Roshi just as Broly attacked Goku, although otherwise sleeping through the fight. He and Roshi later aided Gohan, Future Trunks, and Krillin in bringing the Shamoan Slaves over to the area Paragus, Vegeta, Goku, and Broly were at to expose Vegeta of Paragus's deception, also witnessing Broly's transformation into the Legendary Super Saiyan. He and the other non-Saiyan Z Fighters attempted to evacuate the Shamoains, but ended up tripping, with Oolong also accidentally running on Krillin's head in an attempt to escape Broly. He later booted off Roshi after he was unable to aid the remaining Z Fighters in his Max Form due to his drunken state, and evacuated New Planet Vegeta before Comet Camori collided with it via a ship Piccolo had supplied them with. ''Bojack Unbound'' Oolong attends the Intergalactic Tournament to watch his friends compete. He sarcastically cheers on Krillin, until he notices Master Roshi up high scanning for any young attractive women and chastises Roshi for spending more time looking for women than watching the Tournament. When it's Krillins turn to battle Piccolo, Oolong doesn't even bother watching, knowing that there is no way that Krillin could win the fight. During the final stretch of the Tournament, as Krillin is being introduced, Oolong shouts out to him to not get killed. After Gohan, Future Trunks and Krillin finish competing in the Tournament and defeat Bojack and his Galaxy Soldiers, Oolong and Chiaotzu visit them in the hospital where they are having their wounds tended to. ''Wrath of the Dragon'' Oolong appears with the others at Capsule Corporation when they are trying to figure out how to open Hoi's Music Box containing Tapion. Unable to open it, the Dragon Team go and retrieve the Dragon Balls and Oolong is present to see Shenron open the box and release Tapion. At night, Oolong attends a barbecue with his friends at Capsule Corporation. ''Battle of Gods'' Oolong was at Bulma's birthday party when Beerus visited Earth. When Beerus is preparing to destroy the Earth, he gives the Earthlings one last chance to avoid their planet's destruction by challenging Oolong to a game of rock-paper-scissors. Yamcha believes that Beerus' motive for choosing Oolong is that he assumes that Oolong has hooves instead of hands, meaning he can only play scissors. Thinking that this means that Beerus will play rock, they tell Oolong to play paper. In the end, however, their strategy fails as Beerus is able to hear the entire plan with his big ears. After the conclusion of Goku's battle with Beerus, Oolong starts attacking Goku upon realizing that he had been watching everyone struggle with the God of Destruction for an extended period of time without interfering. Other Dragon Ball Stories ''Dragon Ball SD'' Oolong appears in Dragon Ball SD, debuting in chapter 6. At first he is transformed into an ogre, and then he transforms into Zarbon, a bull, the Ramen Robot, a bat, and a missile. He later transforms into a Saibamen to scare Yamcha who faints and falls to the ground unconscious in the same pose as when he was killed. Afterwards Oolong explains he shapeshifted into it spontaneously in order to scare Yamcha. Power ;Manga and Anime Oolong is a relatively weak fighter though by using his Shapeshifting, he can take on various forms which he can use to either intimidate, seduce, fight, or escape though unlike Puar, Oolong's transformation time is limited forcing him to shift between forms to fight as shown by his battle with Goku. Despite managing to kidnap several girls using his Shapeshifting to convince the villagers that he was a dangerous monster when in reality the girls he kidnapped lived in luxury within Oolong's mansion and is forced to team up with Bulma and Goku after the truth is discovered. As a shapeshifter, Oolong is relatively novice compared to Puar due to being expelled from Southern Transformation Kindergarten. He also had difficulty transforming accurately into Bulma as his first attempt was short and masculine version of Bulma, though his second attempt was successful at replicating Bulma's form, although Bulma underestimated Oolong's perverted nature as he easily got carried away while in Bulma's form and years later noted his discomfort with the idea of transforming into a hot girl to help Roshi get over his "weakness". ;Films While not much of a fighter, he was strong enough to kick a drunken Master Roshi in his MAX Power form when he attempted to fight Broly, though this was likely for comical effect and due in part to Roshi being caught off guard while drunk. He also briefly wielded a mallet and comically used to "medicate" (by hitting him in the head) the drunken Roshi in base form previously. ;Statements by guidebooks and authors The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that Oolong has a power level of 10. Techniques *'Shapeshifting' – Although he was expelled from the Shapeshifting Academy for stealing the teacher's panties and lacks the ability to change his form for more than five minutes at a time without a break. After a full five minutes have passed, Oolong's magic requires an additional minute to allow his magic to replenish so that he may transform again (the other shapeshifter in Dragon Ball, Puar, completed the training and does not have this limitation). With his shapeshifting, Oolong can look like anything at all. Oolong's transformations include an ogre, a handsome Frenchman, a bull, a ramen-carrying robot, a bat, a rocket, a paddle, a fish, a motorcycle, a ladder, Bulma herself, and even some panties. However, even if he increases in size, he cannot alter his physical strength: for example he can become a bike but cannot function like one because most humans are too heavy for him to carry. In Dragon Ball SD, his shapeshifting ability is comically used to transform into characters from Dragon Ball Z such as a Saibaman and Zarbon, despite Oolong having never encountered them. In Dokkan Battle, Oolong fights primarily in his Ramen Robot form and transforms into his Rocket form as his Super Attack. **'Flight' – Oolong usually changes form into a bat to fly without the use of ki. He can also turn into a rocket to increase his speed while flying. In Dragon Ball Fusions, he can use a Jetpack to fly as well. **'Transfornation Rocket' - Oolong shapeshifts into a Rocket to attack his opponent. Oolong's Super Attack in Dokkan Battle. *'Rock-Paper-Scissors' - As Oolong is an Animal-type Earthling, he has human-like hands despite being a Pig. In Battle of the Gods, he attempts to take advantage of this when Beerus selects him to play Rock-Paper-Scissor to determine the fate of the Earth after angered by Majin Buu's refusal to share his pudding, as he and Yamcha where under the impression that Beerus selected Oolong as pigs normal have hooves which would limit their options. However Beerus overhears Oolong and Yamcha's planning allowing him to beat Oolong. Transformations Demon Clan During the Garlic Jr. Saga, Oolong is infected by the Black Water Mist becoming a vampire-like Demon Clansman. In this state the evil desires, he would normally suppress take control driving him mad to the point of being willing to kill his own friends for it. He also becomes a devoted follower of Garlic Jr. and the Spice Boys whom he worships. Appearances in other media Video Game Appearances Oolong appears as a boss in early Dragon Ball video games, such as Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo, Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Shin Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku - Chikyū-Hen, and Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen. He is a boss and a playable fighter in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure (transformed into a bat, but changes into a rocket for his specials). Oolong also appears in Dragon Ball: Dragon Daihikyou, Dragon Ball: Daimaō Fukkatsu, Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden (and its remake), Dragon Ball Z: Kyōshū! Saiyan, Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan, the ''Legacy of Goku'' series, Dragon Ball Online, and Dragon Ball RPG: Shōnen-hen. In Dragon Ball: Origins, Oolong plays mostly the same role as he did in the Pilaf Saga, except that the player must navigate his/her way through Oolong's maze-like mansion to battle him. He reappears in Dragon Ball: Origins 2, and in the bonus level 1-4, he ends up transforming into Colonel Silver and fighting against Bulma alongside the real Colonel Silver. In Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, full 3D models of Oolong's Bull and Robot forms can be purchased at Fortuneteller Baba's shop. They can be observed in the Character Gallery. Those two forms appear in the game as enemies. In Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu, Oolong is a support character with Puar. In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, Oolong is at Kame House and sells items he found, notably the Oolong's Nose capsule which tells the number of treasures not found yet in each area. Oolong and Puar are also assist characters in Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact. Oolong usually appears as nothing more than a one-line character in cutscenes for most Dragon Ball Z fighting games, such as Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle, Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 and Super Dragon Ball Z. In Ultimate Battle 22, if two Kid Gokus fight each other, the one who loses the match transforms into Oolong after he falls, revealing him to have been an impostor. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, when all the seven Dragon Balls are gathered, Oolong appears and summons Shenron, giving the player a choice of 3 Breakthrough capsules. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Oolong hides himself in a window in Launch's Skill Shop at Kame House. While he himself does not appear in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, he is referenced and is implied to have stolen a wish if the player acquires all the Dragon Balls as Cooler. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, Oolong appears as a playable character who fights in his Ramen Robot form and transforms into a Rocket as his Super Attack. He is depicted in his normal form on his character cards. Like Puar, he also appears as a Support Item that changes one Ki Sphere color to another. Additionally there are two summoning screens featuring Oolong that randomly occur when summoning characters. One is Puff-Puff! which depicts Oolong shapeshifted as Bulma (Bunny) performing the Puff-Puff gesture with Master Roshi based upon the infamous scene from the Emperor Pilaf Saga. The second features Oolong's wish for Panties. Either screen guarantees a Legendary Rare (LR) Character or a Dokkan Festival character. In Dragon Ball Fusions, Oolong appears in Sub-Event: "The Panty Thief Appears!". In the event, Tekka's Team meet Female Earthling Peco at the Cell Games Arena and she asks them for a favor. She reveals that an underwear thief had stolen her panties, to the outrage of Pan. She asks Tekka's Team to help her capture the thief. If Tekka refuses, Pan will insist they help Peco catch the Thief regardless, causing Trunks to say girls are scary when events like this happen. Peco will tell them that the thief was piggish looking, causing both Kid Goku and Kid Trunks to suspect Oolong's involvement. While Peco searches the Cell Games Arena she asks Tekka's team to search outside. They can find Oolong using a Jetpack to fly around in the skies above the Future Capsule Corporation. Realizing he's been caught, Oolong will blame his theft on his failure to resist the preverbal demon of temptation and attempts to bribe them to let him go, as he is aware that Peco is a female martial artist. Tekka can choose to let him go or bring him back to Peco. If Tekka lets him go and they run to Peco, she will be furious and attacks Tekka's Team with her teammates Kiclee and Sirami. After she is defeated by Tekka's team, she says this is not over and leaves, causing Trunks to suggest they apologize if they see her again. If Tekka choose to take Oolong back to Peco, Oolong will apologize to Peco. Surprisingly, Peco accepts his apology, but warns him if he does it again, she will roast him on a spit. *''IC Carddass Dragon Ball'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Naoki Tatsuta *English: **Harmony Gold dub: Dave Mallow (credited as Colin Philips), Barry Stigler (transformed) **Ocean Group dubs: Alec Willows (DB, DBZ Seasons 1-2, Movie 2-3 (TV edit)), Scott McNeil (Movie 3 (Pioneer DVD release)), Richard Newman (DBZ Seasons 3 on) **Funimation dub: Brad Jackson (most media), Mark Britten (DBZ original season 3), Bryan Massey (DBZ Kai (Saiyan through Cell Saga only), Movie 1, and DBS Eps. 89 & 91) **Blue Water dub: Corby Proctor **AB Groupe dub: David Gasman **Bang Zoom! dub: Ray Chase *Italian dubs: Riccardo Peroni, Renato Montanari (Jtv), Fabrizio Mazzotta (Dynamic Italia), Massimo Milazzo (Dragon Ball - Film) *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Angélica Santos, Fátima Noya (DB; 1996 old dub) **Portuguese dub: Ricardo Spínola *Latin American Spanish dub: Ernesto Lezama (until mid-Frieza Saga, DBZ Kai and DBS), Arturo Mercado (remaining DBZ and DBGT, Battle of Gods) *Polish dub: Martin Stankiewicz (DBS) *Catalan dub: Albert Diaz (episodes 1-26 DB); Miquel Bonet (follow episodes of DB, DBZ, DBGT, DBZ Kai) *Tagalog dub: Robert Brilliantes Battles ;Dragon Ball *Oolong vs. Goku ;Films *Oolong vs. Goku *Oolong vs. Goku Trivia *Oolong is named after a food: in this case, . *The handsome man Oolong transformed into bears a resemblance to Senbei's handsome form. *In some of his first appearances, Oolong is shown wearing a Mao suit, made famous by Chinese Communist leader Mao Zedong. This is possibly due to the fact that his character is based on a Chinese Legend. It could also be a reference to George Orwell's Animal Farm as the pigs in that novel were the ones who were in charge of the communist government on the farm. In Dragon Ball Super, Oolong's Mao suit more resembles the one worn by former North Korean leader . *Oolong is the first to make a wish in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga (excluding wishes made but not seen). He was also the first to save the world by making a wish in time to stop Pilaf's evil plot. *Oolong is the first to speculate that Goku is not an Earthling, raising the question of whether he is "some kinda space alien" after the destruction he causes as a Great Ape at Emperor Pilaf's palace.Dragon Ball chapter 12, "Separate Ways" *Coincidentally regarding Oolong's inspirations from Journey to the West, he shares the same seiyū (Naoki Tatsuta) as Zhu Bajie from his portrayal in the PS Journey to the West game made by Koei. **Also, Oolong's seiyū voices another animated pig: Porky Pig in the Japanese dub of Looney Tunes. Gallery See also *Oolong (Collectibles) References Site Navigation pt-br:Oolong ca:Ulong es:Oolong de:Oolong Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Former Villains Category:Males Category:Shapeshifters Category:Tyrants Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Earthlings Category:Film characters Category:DBH Characters